


The Clothes of a God

by BananasofThorns



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: blame the Doctor Strange discord, i have no idea man, this is purely crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Stephen Strange is, by far, the most bizarre Avenger





	The Clothes of a God

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely crack and was inspired by doobler on the Doctor Strange discord (he sent a picture of Merlin's vacation outfit from the end of The Sword in the Stone and said to imagine Stephen in that)

Stephen Strange was not known for being the most reliable of the Avengers. He often disappeared for days, if not weeks, at a time with no way to contact him if needed. Of course, he would usually reappear in time to help stop another villain from taking over Earth, but the Avengers had learned not to rely on his help. They figured he was busy dimension hopping or exploring the vast Sanctum he guarded.

Therefore, when Stephen appeared out of the blue at the monthly Avengers meeting wearing the oddest thing any of them had ever seen, they were somewhat surprised and confused but didn’t question it. Much.

Steve had been in the middle of going over the updated training schedule when a sparking portal appeared behind him. Stephen stepped out, eyes exhausted and shoulders slumped. That’s not what caused everyone to stare in confusion, though.

The sorcerer’s beard had grown well past what any of them considered acceptable in public and his hair was a tangled mess. Tony was pretty sure he saw a bird stick its head out of the tangle, but it might have been a bat. The hair wasn’t even the worst part. Stephen was wearing a hideously striped blue, yellow, and red shirt. It matched surprisingly well with baggy yellow shorts decorated with...were those palm trees? Natasha put a hand to her mouth, holding back either laughter or vomit. Either would fit the situation. Stephen’s cloak slumped over his shoulders, and even it was obviously judging its master’s fashion choices.

“Sorry I’m late, guys. What did I miss?” Stephen asked. The other Avengers just stared. He paused. “Oh. Right. Sorry.” 

With a wave of the sorcerer’s hand, his beard quickly shrunk into his normal pristine goatee and his hair smoothed itself. The creature living in mess (it was neither bat nor bird, Tony now realized) flew free, squawking loudly before disappearing with a purple flash.

Stephen flopped into the chair beside Tony, looking around at the Avengers with confusion. “What?” 

It became evident that either he didn’t see what was wrong with his clothes or he didn’t realize he wasn’t wearing his normal sorcerer outfit. Sam coughed awkwardly and gestured to Stephen’s body. The sorcerer looked down and visibly became even more done with life than he normally was when he saw what he was wearing.

“I’m...I’ll be back.” 

Stephen stood and quickly made a portal, disappearing through it. The remaining Avengers stared at each other, wondering what they had just seen and if they had all had the same hallucination. 

Stephen only added to the confusion as he reappeared, this time wearing his normal sorcerer robes. He sat down like nothing had happened and looked at Steve expectantly. The captain moved his mouth wordlessly before clearing his throat and continuing where he left off, occasionally shooting Stephen looks like he expected the sorcerer to be back to the clothes he had originally arrived in.

To this day, the Avengers haven’t decided if they all hallucinated Stephen Strange in the most hideous clothes they had ever seen or not. When asked, Stephen only replies with a cryptic smile that leaves the asker with more confusion than they started with.


End file.
